Madeline Sidious  Kenobi
by ObiWan123
Summary: What if Sidious had a daughter and she was the niece of Obi Wan?
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far away the galaxy had been at peace for a thousand years. Unknown by the Jedi, the peacemakers and guardians of the Republic, there was a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious wanted to rule the galaxy. He gave his daughter to the Jedi Order when she was three years old. When she was thirteen years old she left the Jedi Order to take her place as Countess Kenobi of the Naboo. Lord Sidious got the Viceroy of the Trade Federation to join his cause for the Empire. They set up a blockade for the planet of the Naboo there was newly elected Queen of Fourteen years old would be easy to control. Two Jedi ambassadors have been sent to the blockade to negotiate the Treaty to end the blockade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi- Wan Kenobi were the ambassadors that the Supreme Chancellor of the Senate sent. "Captain" said Qui-Gon "Tell them that we wish to board at once."

"Yes, sir." The captain main contact with the blockade ships and said "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." The Viceroy of the Trade Federation can up on the screen and said

"Yes, yes of course as you know, our blockade is legal, perfectly legal. We'll be happy to receive the ambassadors." The viceroy disappeared from the view point.

"Master" said Obi wan "If it was legal why did he say it twice?"

"Mind on the now my young apprentice don't let your mind become of politics as it was suppose to be."

"Yes, master."

The ship approached the main ship and entered the hanger. They exited the ship and they were met by a protocol droid. The droid led them to a large room with a conference table. "I hope your honored sirs will be most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly." The droid bowed and left. Obi-wan pulled back his hood and moved to the window and said "I have a bad feeling about this." "I don't sense anything" "It's not about the mission, Master. It's something elsewhere. Elusive"

"Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-wan Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future."

"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living force, my young padawan." Obi-wan nodded and said "yes, Master."

The two Jedi sat in the room for awhile and Obi-wan asked Qui-Gon "How long do you think this trade viceroy will deal with Chancellor's demands?"

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." A while later Obi-wan asked Qui-Gon another question

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?"

"No," Qui-Gon answered "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this dispute."

Meanwhile the nervous Nute Gunray the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was standing in front a hologram of Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious was wearing a hood so they couldn't see his face Daultay Dofine was trying to talk them of taking care of the two Jedi. "The ambassadors are Jedi we dare go up against them."

"You are more worried about these Jedi than you are about me Dofine" the sith lord said "I am amused." Then Sidious turned to the Viceroy. "Viceroy!"

"Yes, my lord."

"I don't want that stunted slime in my sight again. Do you understand?" The Viceroy glared at Daultay as he ran out of the sith lords sight.

"This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops."

"My Lord is that legal?"

"I will make it legal."

"And the Jedi?"

"The chancellor should have never brought them into it. Kill them immediately."

"Yes my lord."

"Viceroy! Another thing nothing is to happen to Countess Kenobi!"

"My Lord?"

"My daughter is not to be harmed Viceroy if she is you will pay the price." Daultay came back up as the transmission winked out.

"Daughter? You mean we're going up against the Sith Lord's daughter?"

"She might know of the plan."

"If she doesn't?"

"Then we make sure she is not harmed."

"Now, just killed the Jedi."

The two Jedi felt the deaths of the crew in their ship as gas came into the room. "Gas" Qui-Gon said and they took a deep breath.


End file.
